As Fate Would Have It
by DeadConscious
Summary: Evan is a 24-year-old NHL hockey player. He travels the world playing for the Toronto Maple Leafs. Jonathan is an orthopedic surgeon who loves hockey, but never had the time to play due to his studies. What happens when their lives are suddenly switched at a Chinese restaurant in downtown LA. How will they cope? Will their lives ever be the same? Fate cannot be changed.


Hello!

To start off, my name is Kelley. I am 18. I leave to go off to college in about a month.

I recently came back to the world of Fanfiction. I remember reading Fanfiction in 2010 while listening to a Timbaland song. Funny, I know, but that memory has stuck with me for years.

If I am being honest, I want this story to be a multi-chapter. The characters obviously do not belong to me. I only own my imagination. This will be a work in progress, and I hope whoever reads decides to stick along for the ride. Feedback is welcome but please remember there is an actual person who is writing this.

Any suggestions for stories you would like for me to write, please leave a comment or pm me, I am open to anything.

Now, a disclaimer. These characters do not belong to me. They will not be in their element, only my imagination. Yes, they will seem out of character.

H2OVanoss

Short summary: Evan is a 24-year-old NHL hockey player. He travels the world playing for the Toronto Maple Leafs. Jonathan is an orthopedic surgeon who loves hockey, but never had the time to play due to his studies. What happens when their lives are suddenly switched at a Chinese restaurant in downtown LA. How will they cope? Will their lives ever be the same? Will they learn that fate cannot be changed?

This is lightly based off the movie Freaky Friday. For the sake of this story I have decided to make Jonathan 25 years old. If there are any issues, please let me know! Enjoy!

It was just a regular Friday at the hospital for Jonathan. The sun was slowly setting, creating an orange glow throughout his office. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, taking a break from reading the patient files that littered his desk. He had worked hard for this, being a world-renowned surgeon. Years of hard work and dedication had paid off for him. Most of the people in the hospital loved him, everyone taking him under their wing after he moved here 4 years ago to start his residency. Some days he missed the simple life of North Carolina.

He closed his eyes and breathed in, the soft pine smell had been replaced with the sterilized hospital. His body slowly relaxed into the cool leather of his chair, forgetting he had offered his best friends dinner tonight.

Suddenly the door to his door burst open, startling Jonathan. His eyes snapped open and he looked directly at Luke who gave him a grin.

"Resting on the job, are ya?" Luke asked as he walked into Jonathan's office and took a seat in the comfy leather chair in front of his desk.

Jonathan only smirked and looked at Luke. He chuckled under his breath before leaning forward and clearing his desk, placing the files of his patients in the bottom left desk drawer.

"Where do you want to go tonight? Craig said something about Mexican and Brian mentioned seafood." Jonathan said as he gathered his wallet and car keys before standing and stretching his long limbs.

Luke stood and looked at Jonathan with a grin.

"I found this place called Red Thread in Chinatown! They're supposed to be authentic and the food looks delicious."

Jonathan smiled and nodded his head in agreement before pulling out his phone and sending a text off to his friends, asking if they would rather go there. Luke led Jonathan to the elevators and pushed the 'P' for the parking garage. As the elevator dinged away as each floor was passed, Jonathan and Luke shared a smile before jumping up and down. While they had grown up together and performed surgeries together, the two were still kids at heart.

With their eyes alight with humor and permanent grins set on their faces, each waved goodbye as they separated to go to their respective cars. Jonathan climbed into his Aston Martin DB11 and watched as Luke pulled out and sped off in his Porsche 718 Cayman S.

Jonathan chuckled as he heard the turbo in Luke's car whistle and his tires squeal as he drifted around the corners of the parking garage. While he missed North Carolina, Luke helped make LA home, Jonathan thought to himself as he started his car and pulled out of his parking space. He rolled down his windows, turned up his music, and smirked as he followed his best friend out.

The ride home was short, his house only a few miles from the hospital. He grinned as he entered the gates and saw Martha standing at the front door waiting for him. He nodded to his yard workers before walking to Martha and giving her a pat on the head.

"Good evening, Martha. How was your day?" he asked as he threw his keys into the bowl in the foyer before walking to the kitchen with the golden retriever happily following him. He reached into the cabinet and grabbed her treats. She barked once before sitting and looking at Jonathan with her light brown eyes following his every move. He smiled at her before kneeling down. She walked to him and licked his cheek before gently taking the bone from his hand and walking to her bed in the living room to lay down and chew on it. He shook his head fondly at her before sighing and grabbing himself a glass of water. He checked his watch and rolled his eyes as a text from Luke popped up. It was a picture of his Chocolate Lab, Rover. He chuckled as he looked at the picture and saw what he was chewing on, one of Luke's loafers.

Jonathan finished off his water before placing the glass in the dishwasher and heading upstairs. He followed the spiral staircase to the top before taking a left and walking down the light blue hallway that lead to his bedroom, the master bedroom. He pushed the door open and walked in, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He kicked his shoes off and pushed his shirt from his shoulders as he walked into his walk-in closet. He hummed as he looked through his shirt before finally settling on a dark grey tshirt and light wash blue jeans with black loafers. He grinned and laid the outfit out, pairing it with a black Rolex and his favorite black studs before walking into his bathroom. He turned on the water of the shower to almost scalding hot before stripping and stepping under the waterfall. He sighed as the water relaxed his muscles. He washed his hair and body before rinsing off and stepping out, toweling off before wrapping it around his waist.

Jonathan grinned as he walked out of the bathroom and looked to see Martha curled up in his bed sound asleep. She was his true love. He would allow her to do anything.

He smiled and grabbed his phone, snapping a picture and sending it to the boys before going to get dressed.

As he walked out from his closet, he checked the time on his phone.

 _7:34 pm_ it read.

"Damn," he cursed to himself as he spritzed cologne and jogged down his stairs. He grabbed the keys to his Mercedes AMG-GT coupe. He walked out the door but before closing it he called up to Martha and told her he loved her and he would be back home later. He shut the door and locked it. As he walked to the car, he pressed the green phone button to call Luke. He slipped into his car and started it up, grinning as he heard the roar of the engine. Suddenly, Luke's deep voice filtered through the car.

"Jon, I hope you're on your way. Our reservations are for 8 tonight!" Luke said as he sped through the busy streets of LA. Jonathan grinned at the sound of Luke shifting before answering him.

"Yes, Lukey. I'll be there soon, promise." He chuckled as he pulled out of his gate and speeding off into the street. The last light of the sunset made his pitch black car turn shades of purple and pink as dusk turned to night.

Jonathan heard Luke laugh before they said their goodbyes with promises to be at the restaurant before 8.

Jonathan sped through the back roads to Chinatown before relying on his GPS to lead him the rest of the way. He turned right and looked around to find the place. He recognized Luke's Lexus and Brian's Mercedes before pulling in to park next to them. He grinned as he got out and looked next to him to see a blacked out Jeep Rubicon pulling into the parking bay next to him. Before the driver could get out, he heard his named being called. He whipped his head around to see Craig running towards him.

"Jon!" he screamed as he ran at breakneck speed. Jonathan laughed and braced himself as Craig ran smack into him. The Brit hugged Jonathan and dragged him into the restaurant, speaking quickly about how he saved a chinchilla from being eaten by a lady's python. Jonathan glanced back and saw an Asian man getting out from the Jeep. He was built with black hair that looked wet. Jonathan saw the flash of his smile before being pulled into the restaurant.


End file.
